Secret Identities Are Complicated
by prussianchickie
Summary: Elizabeta Héderváry has a secret: she's the Pretty Guardian known as Sailor Moon! What's not so secret: she's in love with the mysterious Tuxedo Mask. Meanwhile Gilbert Beilschmidt also has a secret: he's in love with Elizabeta. What's a secret even to himself: he's actually Tuxedo Mask! What happens when he gets jealous of his forgotten secret identity?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Elizabeta jabbed a finger at the entirely too overgrown weed monster below her. It looked up at her and laughed.

"Ahahaha! I was waiting for you to show up, Sailor Moon!"

Elizabeta scowled. "Gardens are meant to be a heavenly escape from reality, not a nightmare filled with monsters! How dare you turn this beautiful flower garden into a paradise for weeds like you!" She did her signature pose, raising her arms in front of her. "I am the pretty guardian Sailor Moon who fights for love and for justice, and for innocent flowers! And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" She pointed at the monster again.

The monster laughed again and dropped the gardener, who fell motionless to the dirt, unconscious. "Enough chitchat! You're an annoying flower that needs to wither and die!" It ran toward her, arms outstretched, and its hands transformed into vines targeted at her.

Elizabeta jumped from the wall and it missed, growling in anger. "You'll have to do better than that!" she called. She had to distract the monster until her fellow Sailor Guardians could meet up with her. She'd contacted them just moments before confronting the monster, but she wasn't sure how fast they would be able to get there.

She cried out as a vine popped up from the earth in front of her and darted around it, running faster as more and more followed its lead. "That's cheating!" she yelled.

The monster reached an arm out and another vine shot toward her, faster than before. "A good weed knows when it's least wanted," it taunted her, grinning. Elizabeta jumped to the side, avoiding its vine attacks, and it laughed. "Where are your friends, Sailor Moon? Or did they weed you out of the group?"

Elizabeta laughed back. "They'll be here any minute! And when they arrive, the only one getting weeded is you! So- UWAHH!" An instant later she was on the ground, and she glared back at the rock, half hidden in the dirt, that had tripped her. She had no time to react as vines popped out of the ground and wrapped around her. She wriggled and fought against them, but to no avail. "Uggh...!"

"HAHAHA!" The monster began walking to where she lay trapped. "What are you going to do now, Sailor Moon? No more running! You're a fragile flower caught in a-!" The monster stopped in surprise, and brought its hands to its face in pain. "AAUGH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" it howled, bringing its hands away to reveal a scratch on its cheek.

Instantly Elizabeta saw the single red rose embedded in the ground at the monster's feet, and her heart began to race. It was him! Sure enough, sitting poised on the wall, was her savior!

"Not all flowers are fragile, monster. This one just happens to be one of the strongest flowers you'll ever pick a fight with."

"Who are you?!" the monster shouted, turning to see its new opponent.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Elizabeta grinned.

The handsome, mysterious man known to her and the other Sailor Guardians as Tuxedo Mask smiled back at her. Gosh, he was so suave... Top hat, tux... Distinguished light gray hair... That _super_ mysterious masquerade mask covering his eyes and true identity... And there, perched on the rim of his hat, was his adorable and also mysterious companion, a small yellow chick known as Tuxedo Bird, dressed in a similar top hat and mask. Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Bird were here to save her again, and she couldn't have been happier to see them.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked, jumping down from the wall and looking to her.

She couldn't control the blush crossing her cheeks as she replied, "Y-Yes, I'm fine! Thank you, Tuxedo Mask!"

Tuxedo Mask smirked. "I'm afraid I can't take credit for that one." Tuxedo Bird chirped from his hat, and Elizabeta giggled.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Bird!"

The little chick chirped again in acknowledgement and Tuxedo Mask reached into his tux. "I can, however, take credit for this one. Stay still, Sailor Moon!"

"Yes!" Elizabeta held completely still as he threw another rose, and it zoomed at her. It grazed the vines around her and a second later they split, releasing her. She scrambled up, getting to her feet. "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask!"

The monster, having listened to their lengthy exchange with impatience, threw its hand out again, this time at Tuxedo Mask. Vines shot forth from its fingertips. "ENOUGH OF THIS! I'M STILL HERE, YOU KNOW!"

Tuxedo Mask calmly leaped into the air, making it miss. "Yes, we know, but even a weed can die if ignored." He landed beside Elizabeta, making her heart skip a beat. "Isn't that right, Sailor Moon?"

"Sure is!" she agreed. She inwardly smacked her forehead. 'Sure is'? What kind of reply was that?! She entered a battle stance as Tuxedo Mask withdrew his cane from his jacket.

The monster rounded on them again, and if the vines around its head writhing like snakes was any indication, it was growing angrier by the second. "Two against one?! Now THAT'S cheating!" It raised its arms to the sky, and dozens of vines rose from the earth. Tuxedo Mask smacked the closest ones away with his cane, and Elizabeta kicked a few reaching for her legs.

Tuxedo Bird flew from Tuxedo Mask's hat toward the monster. Elizabeta watched, concerned. "Tuxedo Bird! Be careful!" she called. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tuxedo Mask watching his small companion.

"Get ready to use your Moon Tiara Action," he instructed her.

She nodded as he let go of her shoulder. ...She wished he could've kept his hand there a little longer.

The monster laughed as Tuxedo Bird came close to its face. "HA! What's a little birdie going to do against- OW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Elizabeta stared in fascination as Tuxedo Bird whipped around the monster's face, pecking it everywhere with swift, almost impossible to see speed. When the little chick flew back from the monster, it was clutching its face in agony. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask commanded her as Tuxedo Bird returned to perch on his hat.

"Got it!" Elizabeta pulled her tiara from her forehead, and spun. "Moon Tiara..." She stopped, facing the monster, and pulled her arm back. "Action!" she cried, throwing it. It glowed brightly with energy as it sped toward the monster, and the monster pulled its hands from its swollen face.

"WAIT- NOOOOOOOO!" it screamed as the tiara impacted. There was a bright light, then it faded, leaving the monster to turn to ash and disappear. The garden returned to normal, and that was that.

Elizabeta giggled, raising a fist to the air. "Yeah! We did it, Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Bird!" She turned to find Tuxedo Mask smiling at her. He gave a small chuckle. "Er... What?" she hesitantly asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

He smirked. "How is it that you always need saving, Sailor Moon?"

Not knowing how to respond, Elizabeta blushed and grabbed a strand of her hair, twirling it anxiously. "I-I'm sorry! If the others had been here..." She let go of her hair and hung her head slightly. "I'm sorry to keep bothering you, Tuxedo Mask. I promise I'll try harder next time!"

He chuckled again. "It's good that you want to try harder, but I was only teasing."

Elizabeta felt her face growing redder as his words sank in. "Y-You were?!"

"Heh..." He reached up and lightly stroked the pink flower tucked behind her ear. "Never think you are a bother to me, Sailor Moon. I don't mind saving you." He dropped his hand, and Elizabeta nervously looked up at him. He grinned, then turned to go. "And actually..." He turned his head toward her, and she saw a smirk on the corner of his lips. "I like it." Without another word, he leaped into the air, and with a farewell chirp from Tuxedo Bird he was gone.

Elizabeta stood dazed, watching as his cloaked figure disappeared into the setting sun. "...I like it, too... Tuxedo Mask," she murmured dreamily.

"Sailor Moon!"

She turned to find the gardener coming to, staring at her. "A-And that was Tuxedo Mask!"

"And Tuxedo Bird," she added. Tuxedo Bird deserved the same credit, too.

"What happened to the monster?" the gardener asked, standing and searching the garden for any sign of it.

Elizabeta smiled. "We took care of it, don't worry! You're safe now."

"El- Er, Sailor Moon!" Running toward them were her friends and fellow Sailor Guardians, Natalya and Monique.

"Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury!" she greeted them. As they came to a stop between her and the gardener, Monique looked over the garden with her golden-brown eyes.

"What happened, Sailor Moon?" she asked, adjusting the red ribbons in her hair. "Don't tell me the fight's over!"

"I'm afraid you girls just missed it," the gardener confirmed. He sighed. "Then again, I did too... I just came to." He looked around, then shrugged. "Oh well. Better get the equipment back to the shed..." He wandered off, leaving the girls alone.

Natalya and Monique looked at Elizabeta, and she smiled nervously. "...What?"

"Your face is red," Natalya remarked, crossing her arms. "He was here again, wasn't he?"

Elizabeta turned and began the walk back to the academy. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she called with a smirk.

Monique gasped and began dashing after her. "HE WAS! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Natalya sighed and rolled her eyes as she followed behind them. "He's a weirdo if you ask me."

"He is not! He's handsome, and is always saving us, like a superhero!" Monique giggled. "Plus he's got the hots for Sailor Moon," she teased, nudging Elizabeta.

Elizabeta's blush darkened. "Sailor Mercuuuryyy..."

"What? I can tell he likes you," she grinned. "And it's obvious you like him."

"Just be careful," Natalya warned. "We don't know who he is."

Elizabeta sighed as the two began bickering over whether or not they could trust Tuxedo Mask. She knew Natalya was right, that they didn't really know who he was, but... Whenever she needed help with a monster, he was there. He always came when she needed him most. He was like _her_ guardian. She lifted a hand to her flower and smiled fondly.

...Was it ridiculous for her to be so in love with a guy she didn't even know?


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert yawned as he took his seat. Man... He was beat. He needed to get more sleep or something... The teacher was late to class again, and he smirked as he looked around at his classmates. Most were just reading, studying, or talking quietly with their neighbors.

"WHAT?! GIMME THAT!"

"Careful! It's mine!"

"Honestly, you two..."

Then there were those three sitting in front of him. His smirk grew as he inched forward in his seat, listening in.

"What page?! What page, Liz?!" Monique asked, frantically flipping through a newspaper.

"18, bottom left!" Elizabeta was peering at the paper beside her, sounding just as eager.

"It's just a picture," Natalya sighed, reading a book on the other side of Elizabeta.

Gilbert chuckled. "Let me guess: Tuxedo Mask again," he spoke up, now leaning dangerously over his desk to join the conversation.

Elizabeta turned and scowled at him. "So what if it is?" she asked. "Don't you have anything better to do than eavesdrop?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Not really."

"Well, find something!" She turned back around as Monique squealed, spreading the paper out.

"Just look at him, Liz, Nat!"

Natalya flipped a page in her book. "I'll pass."

As Elizabeta and Monique gushed over the picture of Tuxedo Mask in the article, Gilbert stood and took a few steps behind Elizabeta's seat. He leaned over her head and looked down at the picture. "So this is the famous Tuxedo Mask?" he asked, admittedly curious. He'd overheard the girls talking about this Tuxedo Mask guy for a couple weeks now, but he'd never seen an actual picture. He was supposed to be some new superhero or something.

Monique held the paper up so he could get a better look. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

He stared. The guy kinda looked familiar... He furrowed his brows. "What's with the gray hair? He an old grandpa or what?" he joked.

"You're one to talk," Natalya remarked, not looking up from her book.

"If he is, he's a foxy grandpa," Monique quipped, making Elizabeta giggle.

Gilbert frowned. Why couldn't she have laughed at _his_ joke? "...What's that there?" he asked, reaching and pointing to the very edge of the picture, where on top of Tuxedo Mask's hat there was what looked like a quarter of a yellow puffball.

"Oh, that must be Tuxedo Bird!" Elizabeta gasped. "He got cut out of the photo! Poor bird... Tuxedo Mask always gets all the attention..."

"Tuxedo... Bird?" Gilbert snickered. What a weird name...

"Yeah, he's Tuxedo Mask's chick sidekick!" Elizabeta tilted her head slightly to look up at him. "He's almost like Gilbird's twin! He's so adorable! He has this amazing pecking attack!" She looked back down at the paper, and Gilbert noticed a light pink in her cheeks. "But Tuxedo Mask... Tuxedo Mask is really awesome... He always saves the day..."

Gilbert stared at her cheeks for a second more then abruptly looked back at the paper. Tuxedo Mask... It just wasn't fair... He knew Elizabeta and him had never met, but it still made him slightly jealous, the way she obviously had a crush on him. ...Tuxedo Mask... Why did she have to like _him_?

He continued looking at the picture, then an idea came to him. Tuxedo Mask had gray hair... And _he_ had gray hair. Not because he was old though. Unlike foxy grandpa. Tuxedo Mask had a chick sidekick... And _he_ had a chick sidekick. Not in the same sense, because Gilbird obviously didn't have an insane pecking attack, but still. Hmm...

Elizabeta tilted her head up at him again, scowling. "...You trying to look down my blouse?" she accused.

"What? No!" Gilbert denied. He'd learned not to do that months ago. A hardcover book to the face had taught him that lesson well. "I was looking at the picture!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, looking like she didn't believe him. "Still?" she asked.

"Yeah... He looks kinda familiar..." The more Gilbert looked at the picture, the more he wondered if he'd seen the guy somewhere before...

Monique looked from the picture, to Gilbert, to the picture again, and back to Gilbert. "...You know... He kind of looks like you..." she said, now staring suspiciously at him.

"Me?" Gilbert asked, eyes widening.

"Him?" Elizabeta asked, looking mildly offended.

They both looked at the picture again. "...You're crazy, Moni," Elizabeta stated. "They look nothing alike!"

Gilbert gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Yeah... Crazy..."

"I mean, even personality-wise they're complete opposites! Tuxedo Mask is suave, sophisticated... Courageous... The perfect gentleman! This one-" Elizabeta jabbed her thumb up at Gilbert. "He's loud, obnoxious, annoying..."

"HEY." Gilbert scowled. "Do you have to be so rude? I'm RIGHT here."

"I know. But do YOU have to be so close? Go back to your seat!"

Gilbert couldn't resist; he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned his weight against her. "Aw, c'mon, Eli, you know you can't stand being apart from the awesome me!"

She immediately edged away from him in her seat, leaning toward Natalya. "Ugh, get off me!" she complained. Natalya in turn edged away from her.

"Don't bring him over here!"

The teacher walked in and cleared her throat for attention. "Settle down! Sorry I'm late. The staff meeting lasted a bit longer than we expected..." She sighed upon seeing Elizabeta and Gilbert going at it again. "Honestly, you two, can't you behave like the adults you almost are?"

Gilbert, his arm still around Elizabeta, raised a finger pointedly. "Keyword: _almost_ ," he remarked. Elizabeta elbowed him. "Gack!"

The teacher closed her eyes, brow twitching. "Mr. Beilschmidt, find your seat or it's the hall again."

Gilbert raised his hands in defeat and returned to his desk. As the teacher began writing on the chalkboard, Elizabeta turned in her seat and stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his out back at her.

"Ahem..."

Gilbert glanced up to find the teacher had turned back around. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Hall," she nodded, gesturing over to the door.

He groaned and stood, walking behind Elizabeta. He heard her giggle softly and smirked. Heh...

"You too, Miss Héderváry," the teacher continued, making Elizabeta groan as well. "Yes, I saw."

As Elizabeta stood, embarassed, Gilbert snickered and waited for her at the door. As she caught up to him, he whispered, "Nice going, bunhead."

She scowled as she passed him. "Shut up, rabbit."


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeta sighed as she checked her mailbox in the student lobby. That stupid Gilbert... He'd gotten her in trouble twice that day. Once in first period and once in eighth period, when he had tried to copy her notes. She'd smacked him with her notebook just as the teacher had walked in, so _of course_ it was to be assumed that she was the troublemaker. When the teacher proceeded to scold her, it had taken all her might not to turn around and smack Gilbert again as he tried (and failed) to stifle his laughter. That Gilbert Beilschmidt... He was such a jerk!

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and immediately brightened upon seeing a letter from home. She liked going to the academy, but she did miss her family. She was about to open it when a bright red envelope slipped from the pile of school notices in her hands, and she bent to pick it up. What was it?

On the front of the envelope, her name was written. But there was no address, no return address, no postmark, and no stamp. She turned it over. On the back of the envelope, there was a cute little chick sticker. She hesitantly peeled it off and removed the letter from inside. This wasn't Gilbert pulling another stupid prank on her, was it?

Her heart skipped a beat as she began to read:

' _My dearest Elizabeta, I have been wanting to confess something to you for some time now. I didn't know how to explain it before, but I think if we can just meet in person the words might finally come. Would you do me the honor of meeting me in the garden, at the stone bench? Tonight, sunset. Yours truly, Tuxedo Mask_ '

She reread it. And reread it. And reread it again. Tuxedo Mask... wanted to meet with her? He knew who she really was? A grin spread across her lips as she tucked the letter back in the envelope. Tuxedo Mask wanted to meet with her and confess something... Her love-addled mind could only come to one conclusion, and of course it was that he wanted to confess he loved her. Why else would he continuously come to her rescue? Although...

She furrowed her brows, thinking. ...How did Tuxedo Mask know her true identity? She had never told him her name... Though she assumed if he really wanted to know, it probably wouldn't have been all that hard to find out. He was a clever man, after all. He'd probably seen her walking in town and recognized her. Asked a few people if they knew her... Yes, that had to be it.

She hummed as she closed her mailbox, and cried out in surprise when a face suddenly appeared by her side. She dropped her mail and it scattered by her feet.

"What are you so happy about, Eli?"

"Gilbert!" She scowled and prodded him in the chest. "It's RUDE to sneak up on people like that!"

He laughed and bent to pick up her mail. "And it's RUDE to smack people with notebooks."

"Then write your own notes!" She hurried to pick up the red envelope but he got to it first. He glanced at her name on the front. "' _Elizabeta_ '... Pretty fancy. Cursive and everything."

She made to grab it from him. "So?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're pretty eager to get this back. What's inside?"

"N-Nothing! Just give it back!" She reached for it again but he stood and raised his arms over his head, out of her reach.

"Huhhhh... This a love letter?" he teased.

She blushed and stood on her tiptoes, reaching again. " _Give_ _i_ _t_ ," she growled. He simply raised his hands higher and flipped the envelope over.

"A chick sticker! Can I have it?"

"NO! GIVE IT!" He ignored her and pulled the letter out. She considered kicking him in the leg but the janitor walked by, impeding her actions. " _Gilllbbeerrrrtttttt_..." she hissed, eyes narrowed and full of anger.

After a moment he started laughing, having apparently finished reading the letter. "So, let me get this straight... This Tuxedo Mask guy knows you?"

"We've... met..." Elizabeta answered vaguely. She saw surprise cross his face at this. "So?"

He paused, still taken aback at her response. "How... did you guys meet?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Elizabeta finally snatched the letter back as he lowered his arms and quickly stuffed the letter back in the envelope.

"Just curious," Gilbert replied.

"...He just... shows up out of nowhere when I need help. That's all," Elizabeta answered.

"He just shows up? Out of nowhere? You sure he's not a stalker?" Gilbert asked, sounding alarmed.

"He's not a stalker!" Elizabeta turned on her heel and began walking away. "Unlike _you_."

"I'm not a stalker either!" Gilbert indignantly called.

"No, I suppose you're not. You're too loud!" Elizabeta called back.

She rounded the corner and narrowed her eyes. Stupid Gilbert... She'd been so happy finding that letter from Tuxedo Mask, and he had to come along and ruin it. ...Well, whatever. She had a date with Tuxedo Mask later, and nothing was going to ruin _that_. She looked down at the envelope again and sighed dreamily. The envelope was red... One of her favorite colors. Had he known that or had it been a lucky guess? She turned the envelope back over and grinned at the chick sticker. She began humming again. Tuxedo Mask... He really was one of a kind...


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeta looked around nervously as she walked toward the garden. She hadn't told Monique or Natalya about the letter, because she knew Moni would want to tag along and that Natalya would be against the meeting. She had slipped out of their dorm room with the excuse that she'd wanted to make a private phone call home.

But really, the real reason she hadn't told them she was meeting with Tuxedo Mask was that she wanted to be alone with him. Just the two of them. Was it really selfish of her to want that? She didn't think so. It was perfectly natural to want to be alone with someone on a first date. And yes, she considered it to be a date, despite Tuxedo Mask not saying it was. But that was okay. She knew what he meant.

The sun was just beginning to set as she entered the garden. She walked along the rows of bushes until she caught sight of Tuxedo Mask. She came to a stop and looked on as he remained unaware of her presence.

He seemed to be having a discussion with Tuxedo Bird, adjusting his hat and attempting a cool pose on the bench. She grinned as he went through various poses before he settled on one arm draped over the bench back and resting his right leg over his left knee. And here she thought his poses came natural... But if anything, it made him even more attractive, she dreamily mused. With a soft giggle to herself, she emerged from the bushes.

"Tuxedo Mask?"

Tuxedo Mask lifted his head upon seeing her, and she smiled nervously. He smiled back, confident as always. "Elizabeta, I'm so glad you came." On his hat, Tuxedo Bird chirped in welcome.

"Hi, Tuxedo Bird," Elizabeta greeted him, her smile growing. Gosh, that little chick just reminded her too much of Gilbird! He was too cute!

With a tap of his fingers on the brim of his hat, Tuxedo Mask signaled for Tuxedo Bird to take his leave. With another chirp the bird took off, and Elizabeta watched him fly to a tree a little distance away. "Won't you sit with me?" Tuxedo Mask invited, gesturing to the empty spot beside him.

Elizabeta blushed. "Th-Thank you," she stammered, walking over. She sat down on the stone bench and looked down at her lap nervously, trying to think of what to say. "Your letter... It surprised me," she finally said with a small laugh.

Tuxedo Mask grinned. "In a good way, I hope."

"Oh, yes, it was! I honestly had no idea you knew my real identity." Elizabeta grinned back nervously, suddenly shy.

Tuxedo Mask seemed to freeze hearing this. "Your real identity?" he asked, sounding confused.

Elizabeta smiled, her confidence returning. The flirt...! "You know what I mean! You saved me all those times, but I never gave you my real name. How did you find out who I was?"

Recovering, Tuxedo Mask smirked. He was so handsome when he smirked! "Ah, well... It's a secret," he replied.

Blushing, Elizabeta laughed. "You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

"And if I am?" Tuxedo Mask's smirk grew.

Elizabeta hesitantly settled back into the bench with him. Did she dare get a bit closer? She dared. "I... don't mind," she said.

* * *

It was taking everything he had for Gilbert not to reveal who he really was. Sitting this close to Eli... His heart was racing as he looked at her face. She was blushing, and those green eyes, usually so fierce and annoyed when directed at him, were now so soft, anxious... She really was beautiful.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Elizabeta was looking at him, waiting for his reply.

With one last glance at her eyes, Gilbert looked down at her hands in her lap. They were trembling ever so slightly. As he reached into his jacket, he felt almost bad for making her so nervous, and over a prank, nonetheless. _Almost_. He pulled out a red rose he'd cut from the garden and held it out for her to take. "A-" His words caught in his throat and he had to avert his gaze for a moment to recollect himself. He looked at her again. "...I'm sorry for making you so nervous," he apologized, the guilt finally getting to him. He'd been about to say something corny like 'a rose for a rose', as he'd overheard Elizabeta and her friends mention Tuxedo Mask was always saying 'clever' one-liners like that. But as nervous as she was, he was equally anxious and just couldn't bring himself to say something as silly as that.

Elizabeta's blush darkened as she accepted the rose. "N-No, it's fine!" She held it to her nose to smell it, and she looked up at him. Ack, she was so cute! Gilbert felt his own cheeks reddening and inwardly cursed himself. He had to keep his cool! Tuxedo Mask was supposed to be calm and collected, not a blushing dork!

Elizabeta giggled. "Are you nervous, too?" She lowered the rose with a big smile. "You're blushing," she teased.

Gilbert smirked. Just like her to point something out that he _didn't_ want pointed out... "So are you," he replied. He paused, then took her hand in his, turning toward her. His hands were sweating inside the white gloves he'd borrowed from the drama department's wardrobe. He'd been surprised to find everything he needed in there: hat, cloak, tux, and mask. And it hadn't taken long to make Gilbird his own little hat and mask with leftover materials he'd found. "One can't help but blush in the presence of someone so beautiful," he said, trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't that the statement was a lie... She _was_ beautiful, and he couldn't help but blush because of her. But the way Tuxedo Mask supposedly spoke was just so _corny_!

But, as he'd expected her to, Elizabeta giggled. "And one can't help but blush in the presence of someone so handsome," she replied.

Gilbert felt like he was seriously going to lose his cool. She'd just called him _handsome_. Albeit, not to _him_ specifically, but she'd still said it to his face!

She apparently noticed his fluster at the compliment, because she laughed. "Usually you're the one making _me_ nervous," she told him. "Although... I suppose it is different this time. I'm not the one confessing their love." Suddenly her face grew blank as she realized what she'd blurted, and she instantly tried to take back her slipped assumption. "I-I-I mean...! I-I don't know what you're confessing! M-Maybe it's not that! I didn't mean to-"

"You're right." Gilbert grinned as her face instantly became blank again, trying to process his words.

"I-I am?"

Gilbert cocked his head slightly, enjoying the embarassed but hopeful look on her face. So cute... "I love you, Elizabeta," he said, the words sounding strange finally coming out of his mouth. He'd wanted to tell her that for years... It was weird confessing to her dressed like a weirdo and talking so gentlemanly, but if that was what she wanted... They could both win.

* * *

Elizabeta felt like her heart was going to explode from her chest. "Y-You do?" she stammered, before recovering. "I-I mean, I love you, too! I love you, Tuxedo Mask!" She screwed her eyes shut, hating how her words were so scrambled and rushed. "I've been wanting to tell you that for a while, too, but I didn't know if you felt the same or not, and-" Her words faltered as she felt his hand under her chin, tilting her face up to him. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her. She couldn't see his eyes through the mask he wore, and she was very tempted to remove it so she could finally see what he really looked like, but she lost the thought as he began to lean his face toward hers.

"Elizabeta..." His lips met hers, and it was officially the best moment of her life. Tuxedo Mask was kissing her!

She kissed back, and when they pulled apart they were both blushing. Tuxedo Mask grinned, then cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ah... This might sound strange, but... would it be too much to ask for you to keep this a secret?"

Elizabeta eagerly shook her head. "I can keep a secret! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Even your friends?" he asked.

She placed his rose over her heart. "I swear, not even them," she vowed. "I didn't even tell them I was meeting you here! This will be our secret!"

He was visibly relieved and his shoulders relaxed. "Thank you. And... this might sound even stranger... But the next time you see me, I might not remember this."

Elizabeta stared at him. "...What do you mean?"

* * *

This was the tricky part, Gilbert thought as he stared back at her. After all, if she ran into the real Tuxedo Mask and mentioned this night to him, he would be in trouble. She might not figure out right away that it was him and not Tuxedo Mask, but she would eventually, and when she did there would be hell to pay. But as for his cover... Would she believe such an incredible lie? "It's hard to explain, but... I might not remember kissing you, or our meeting, or even sending you the letter. I can't tell you why, but please understand I can't control it." His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for her reaction.

To his surprise, Elizabeta's eyes began to water and he feared she might cry. This was it, he had gone too far, hadn't he? He didn't know how to deal with a crying girl, much less a crying Eli! But to his great relief she held her tears in and softly replied, "That's... terrible. That's so sad!" She dropped her face down to look at his rose. "But... I understand." She lifted her head and met his gaze, and suddenly she was back to the Eli he knew best, her eyes shining fiercely with determination. "But know that I'll remember this night for the rest of my life, enough for the both of us! And someday..." She closed her eyes and smiled, looking as though she was lost in a daydream. "Someday, I hope we can truly be together, and that you'll remember every second of it!"

Gilbert stared at her. Eli really was so passionate... It made her even prettier. As she opened her eyes to look at him again, the setting sun caught her eyes at just the right angle and they flashed brilliantly, stunning him with their intense beauty. He loved her so much...! He smirked, and lifted his hand to the flower behind her ear. "I would love that," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeta hummed cheerfully as she checked her mail the next day. She was disappointed not to see another red envelope, but she didn't mind. Last night had truly been magical, the best night of her life. She remembered every single detail, for both her and Tuxedo Mask. Sitting next to him... His smile... His lips on hers... She lightly brushed her fingers along her lips, then smiled fondly, blushing.

"Eli!"

"Gah!" Elizabeta smacked her forehead on her mailbox door as she abruptly turned her head. Wincing, she closed it and saw Gilbert standing there, just like yesterday. He laughed.

"Don't hurt yourself!" he teased.

"I already did, you jerk!" she retorted, scowling. "What do you want?!"

He leaned against the mailboxes and shrugged. "Nothing. Just wondered how it went with Tuxedo-Mmf!"

"SHHH!" Elizabeta clapped her hands over his mouth, making his eyes widen. She looked up and down the hall, making sure no one was in sight. "It's a secret! You can't tell anyone!" she whispered vehemently.

He pulled her hands away from his mouth. "But you told _me_!"

"I didn't know it was a secret yet! But now it is! So don't tell anyone, alright?! ...You didn't already tell anyone, did you?!"

"No!" There was a moment of silence as Elizabeta glared at him, trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. "Honest!" he added. After a moment, she yanked her hands from his and readjusted her shoulder bag, looking off to the side.

"...Hmph. Fine, then. ...It was great." Seeing that Gilbert wasn't satisfied with just 'great', she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What?" she asked.

"That's it? Just... 'great'?"

"Of course not! It was that, and so much more! It's just that..." She glanced down at the floor. "...He might not remember it."

* * *

Gilbert feigned a look of surprise. "What?"

The expression on Elizabeta's face surprised him. Usually she was full of energy and strength, but now... She wore a sad smile, and she suddenly seemed fragile.

"He might not remember last night. And... it's not his fault. He can't control it. But... It'll be like our meeting never happened." As she looked away again, she sighed. "So, yes, last night was great. But... a little sad."

Gilbert stared at her downcast face, debating how to handle the situation. Then, he remembered her words from the previous night. "Do you remember everything that happened last night?" he asked.

Elizabeta looked back at him, confused. "Of course I do...!"

"Then he'll be happy. Even if he doesn't remember, you will. So... as long as you keep last night in your memories, someday you'll be able to remind him. So just think about that." He paused awkwardly. "Besides... Even if he can't remember meeting with you, he'll remember _you_ , at least. ...You're kind of hard to forget."

Elizabeta gave him a blank stare, and he wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. Just as he was about to apologize, she giggled.

"...You can be pretty nice when you want to be, Gil," she said. "Thank you."

"You forgot I can be nice?" Gilbert teased, crossing his own arms and raising a brow at her.

"It's easy to forget," she teased back. "But you..." She hesitated, then leaned forward and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. "Not so much!" She smirked, then turned and began walking down the hall.

Gilbert felt his cheeks warm as he watched her go. Eli... had just... Had she really just...? He lifted his hand to his cheek, then smirked as he dropped it.

This Tuxedo Mask... He'd be damned if he was going to let _him_ get Eli.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why am _I_ the only one to come across monsters on my own?!" Elizabeta grumbled as she threw a chair at the pastry monster. She was stuck fighting it alone in the bakery until Monique and Natalya got there. "Honestly! I just wanted a chocolate chip muffin!"

"It seems you got more than you asked for, then! Isn't that the goal of every chef?" the monster chided, shooting pies from its cannon arms. "I'd say that's great customer service!"

"You were sucking the life energy out of everyone who ate your food! That's horrible customer service!" Elizabeta shot back as she ducked behind a flipped table for cover. The pies splatted against it and she poked her head out to glare at the monster. "And throwing pies at people just makes it worse! I give your lousy business zero stars!"

The monster sneered at her. "A pie in the face is always good for a laugh, though! Where's your sense of humor?"

"It ran out with the rest of the customers when it saw you!" Elizabeta rolled behind another table as the monster ran in her direction. Without thinking she found herself behind the service counter and grabbed a cake sitting in the display case. "And let's see how _you_ like getting a pie to the face!"

"But that's a cake!" the monster protested, placing its cannon arms in front of itself to block the projectile.

"Same difference!" Elizabeta smirked and as the monster tried to shake the cake mess from its arms, she pulled her tiara from her forehead. She spun, chanted, "Moon Tiara... Action!" and unleashed her attack on the distracted monster.

"NOOO! NOT LIKE THISSSS-!" the monster screeched. It met with the tiara and burst into light, then ash.

As its remains disappeared, Elizabeta punched the air in front of her. She giggled and gave a small twirl, clapping to herself. "I did it! I did it all by myself! I can't believe it!"

"I can."

Elizabeta spun at the familiar voice to see Tuxedo Mask leaning against a wall, smiling at her. She instantly reddened and clutched her cheeks. "Y-You saw that?"

"You held your own in battle very well, much better than the other day. You're improving!" He paused. "And if you were asking about the victory dance, yes, I saw that too."

Feeling her face heat up, Elizabeta remained where she was. Tuxedo Mask had seen her silly little celebration. How embarrassing!

He walked over to the counter and held his hand out to her. "Care for a dance?"

She looked to him and saw he was smirking, in a very familiar way... Then brushed the thought aside. No... No matter how much his smirk reminded her of Gilbert, there was no way it was him. She accepted his hand and he led them out from the counter, dancing slowly around the debris. Tuxedo Mask was such a gentleman... She doubted Gilbert even knew how to slow dance.

The speakers overhead were silent, but that was okay. As they danced a melody began to play in Elizabeta's mind, and it was odd. She could have sworn she had never heard it before, but it sounded so familiar...

After a few minutes of blissful silence between them, Tuxedo Bird let out a soft chirp from his partner's hat. Tuxedo Mask came to a stop, and stepped back from Elizabeta. "I'm sorry, Sailor Moon, but it's time I left."

Elizabeta nodded. "It's fine. Thank you for coming to help, even if I didn't need rescuing this time." She looked to where his mask covered his eyes. "I... I hope defeating a monster on my own doesn't mean I never get to see you again. I like meeting you like this. So please... Please don't forget about me!"

There was so much she wanted to tell him, but he wouldn't understand... He wouldn't _remember_. But even if he didn't remember their intimate moment, their shared feelings, their kisses... If he could at least remember her and continue to watch over her, it would be enough. She just wanted to keep seeing him, her beloved Tuxedo Mask...!

"I would never forget you, Sailor Moon."

Tuxedo Mask smiled, and Elizabeta felt her heart skip as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. When he pulled away she felt dazed. Did... Did he remember after all...? She was trying to sort through her thoughts when she realized he had let go of her and was already at the door.

He opened it and smirked back at her. "I promise, Sailor Moon. I'll always remember you. ...You're kind of hard to forget." Without another word he was gone.

Elizabeta stood in shock, knowing she hadn't misheard. His last words... Gilbert had said the exact same thing to her. It had to be a coincidence... No way Gil was Tuxedo Mask. It just wasn't possible!

She was still frozen in place when the door opened again and Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury ran in, poised for battle. After a moment they saw there was nothing happening and looked to her for answers.

"Where's the monster?" Natalya asked.

"I defeated it," Elizabeta answered, snapping out of her thoughts.

Monique's jaw dropped. "By yourself?! Wait, did Tuxedo Mask show up to help?"

"He showed up, but he didn't help. I really did beat the monster on my own!" Elizabeta bragged, breaking into a grin.

"That's so cool! Congrats!" Monique cheered, pulling her in for a hug.

Natalya smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Way to go! Luna will be so proud when she comes back from recon."

Elizabeta grinned back. "Thanks!"

They transformed back to their normal clothes and left the bakery. Elizabeta happily described the battle, but she chose to keep what happened between her and Tuxedo Mask a secret yet again. All she told them was that he watched her fight and was glad she was improving. Of course Monique didn't believe that was all that happened, but to Elizabeta's relief she didn't pry. She was still confused over a few things herself, and still didn't know how to feel about Tuxedo Mask's last words.

' _...You're kind of hard to forget._ '

Those words kept replaying in her head even as the trio returned to the academy. "You guys go ahead. I want to take a walk," she told them as they passed through the gates.

Natalya shrugged and Monique waved as they parted. Elizabeta headed off for her destination: the bench where she and Tuxedo Mask had shared their first kiss. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to visit the spot. She did have a few things to think over...

To her surprise, someone was lying on the bench when she arrived. As she drew closer she noticed the silver gray hair of the occupant and rolled her eyes. Of _course_ Gilbert would be there! She really didn't want to see him right now, especially after her encounter with Tuxedo Mask, but her curiosity got the best of her and she proceeded to the bench.

"Hey..." She looked down at him and saw he was asleep with Gilbird on his chest. Gilbird chirped and flew to a nearby tree, and she gave Gilbert a small shake. "Gil...?"

He groggily opened his eyes and immediately clutched his head. "Ahh!" he hissed, slowly sitting up.

Alarmed, Elizabeta awkwardly set her hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Um... Are you okay? Why are you sleeping out here?" she asked, sitting beside him.

He closed his eyes, still keeping a hand to his head. "I'm alright... Just a headache." He opened his eyes again and furrowed his brows at her. "...Why are _you_ here?"

"No reason..." she hedged, taking her hand off him. "Just wanted to think."

"About what?"

"...About Tuxedo Mask." She didn't want to tell her friends about what had happened with Tuxedo Mask, but she felt like she could talk to Gilbert about it. He was the only one who knew about her and Tuxedo Mask's date, after all. "...I ran into him again today. He said before that he might not remember our meeting here, but I think he might. The way he acted makes me think he does, anyway. But I don't know for sure." She bit her lip. "It's very complicated."

"Sounds like it." Gilbert lowered his hand and looked off into the distance.

Elizabeta nervously laughed and gave him a small nudge. "And get this! He said the exact same thing you said to me yesterday! About how I'm hard to forget? Your exact words! Isn't that crazy?" There, she'd said it! She needed to know for sure. She needed to know if Gilbert was really Tuxedo Mask... "I mean, that's so weird! You're not secretly Tuxedo Mask, are you?" she joked, trying to sound lighthearted.

"...And if I was?" Gilbert asked, his eyes meeting with hers.

Her mind went blank. If Gil _was_ Tuxedo Mask? Was he or wasn't he? "J-Just answer the question!" she blurted, cheeks reddening.

"Answer my question first."

"I asked mine first!"

"I don't feel good. I get sympathy points."

"That's stupid!" Elizabeta stood and began to march off. "Forget I said anything!"

"Fine, I'm not Tuxedo Mask!" Gilbert conceded with a scowl. "Happy?"

"Yes!"

"Then I guess you just answered my question."

Elizabeta was hit hard with his words, and she stopped and turned back to him. "I-It's not like that, Gil..."

"Isn't it, though?" He wasn't looking at her, instead choosing to stare at the ground, the slightest hint of pink in his cheeks.

Dropping her own eyes to the ground, Elizabeta swallowed. "If you _did_ happen to be Tuxedo Mask... I guess that wouldn't be so bad after all." She smiled as he lifted his head to face her. "Who knows? Maybe you really are Tuxedo Mask and you just don't know it," she joked.

Her remark lessened the tension between them and Gilbert laughed at the absurdity. "Yeah... Maybe... And maybe you're secretly Sailor Moon," he joked back.

Elizabeta's eyes widened. "H-How do you know that name?"

"Uh... She's a new hero, just like your Tuxedo Mask. People are starting to talk about her." He grinned. "I thought you'd be the first to know about her!"

"I am her!"

The words came out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying. Elizabeta stared at Gilbert, and he stared back at her.

Then he burst into laughter. "Y-Yeah, sure you are! _You're_ Sailor Moon! That's a good one!"

Elizabeta eagerly laughed with him, playing along. "I had you going, though, didn't I?"

"Nah," Gilbert grinned. "You're just Eli. No way you could be Sailor Moon."

She grinned back. "And you're just Gil. No way you could be Tuxedo Mask."

No way...

Right?


End file.
